User talk:Stu-art McMoy .5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Donald and Douglas vs The Flim Flam Bros. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 21:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Messages from Iamnater1225' ZackLEGOHarryPotter and I a going to finish the quotes to Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle and then We'll help you out.~~Iamnater1225~~ Thanks~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ By the way, Sorry to bother you about Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, But when will it be uploaded on Vimeo? Pretty soon my friend, I'm just taking a short break for brainstorming. ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I'll get ZackLEGOHarryPotter. What do you think of Victor the Cuban Engine and Zecora being a couple? I think it's a good idea they do have a lot in common, they have unique ways of speaking, Victor speaks spanish, Zecora speaks in rhyme, they both help with medical problems so I think it would work.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I've came up with Diesel and Trixie being a couple and Diesel 10 and Discord being best friends, What do you think? Good idea! Now how about the other parts to the Great Princess Rescue?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ We'll get to that in a minute. Okay then, and after Princess Luna's Challenge quotes you'll work on The Great Princess Rescue Part 2 next right? ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ We'll see, Just be patient. I don't see Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen getting uploaded yet? It's still processing ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ You did a splendid job on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, Good luck with Dark of the Moon and Keep up the good work. Thnak ya ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Can you make a picture of Victor and Zecora? Sadly, no. I don't have the program Freddie has.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Are Thomas and Emily real couple? 'Other Messages ' Would u mind doing a poster of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle finds Atlantis? I'll see what I can do. ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ When your doing Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range do you think you make the end credits, Wherever the Trail May lead by Tim McGraw? Maybe I will ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Also here's movie ideas for you: Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Treasure Planet Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battle: Los Angeles Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of District 9 And PLEEAASSSSEEEE have Paxton, Stanley and Rosie in them. No thank you for the movies! I'll come up with my own. ~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I said, I need your help! I said, I need your help with the quotes for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Okay? Now, it was your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. Now, it's your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. What different plane did you use for Shining Armor? Perfect plane. Now, it's your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. Now, it was your turn to do some more qoutes to One Special Night. Don't forget, I want to see Shining Armor's Plane looks like. Now, it's your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. I said, now, it's your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. Are you here? Now, it's your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. How are you doing? I said, how are you doing? I'm doing fine, I was gone fgor 2 days that's why I din't respond for a while~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ It was your turn to do some more quotes to One Special Night. How are you doing? Are you making Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''yet? Iamnater1225 and I need your help to do the quotes to ''Peter Sam's Gift. How are you doing? Do you have Cars and Cars 2? Can you make a picture of RMS Titanic (Thomas and Twilight's Adventures Team's ship) looks like? Please. Just like the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Train. Would you do a poster of your Adventures Team? I said, Why? I said, It can be just the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers poster except without the Transformers poster or the text above it. Ok. But when you do it put it in the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team page and put in the Stuingtion part and it can be below the logo. How are you doing? Can you make a picture of Equesodor looks like? I said, how are you doing? Can you make a picture of Equesodor looks like? Could you do a picture of Mr. Great White?